


Relentless

by brdbee



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdbee/pseuds/brdbee
Summary: Daesung wonders what exactly it is about him that has Seungri so obsessed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> everything in _italics_ is "present" time.
> 
> DaeRi (Daesung/Seungri)  
> Prompt #36  
> Boys or girls, it doesn’t matter. Everyone falls for Seungri’s charms. Everyone.. except Daesung and Seungri can’t stand it. He’s willing to do anything to win daesung’s affection.   
> Rating: pg-13 to r  
> Do want: fluff/romance, humor, lighthearted, light smut, secret crush, excessive flirting, identity crisis  
> Don’t want: angst, serious subjects, character death, pwp, violence, noncon/dubcon

_"He's outside again," Youngbae says as he walks by Daesung to get into the kitchen of their shared home._

_"It's raining," Daesung says, like he can't believe he would be outside in the middle of the storm going on outside, but at this point he's not sure even this would hold him back._

_"And?" Youngbae shrugs, he's pouring milk into a bowl practically overflowing with cereal, his eyebrows raised._

_Daesung sighs and hesitantly walks to the nearest window, using his little finger to pull back the curtain slightly and look outside. Sure enough. There he is. Seungri. Seungri sitting on the hood of his car as the rain pours down hard on him, holding a bouquet of flowers, a wide smile on his lips because he always seems to have one ready for the moment when Daesung will see him. Daesung can't help but roll his eyes and sigh because he can't believe how dramatic he always has to be. Planning grand gestures. He was sure that Seungri had rushed out of his house as soon as he saw the weather forecast. He was probably trying to act out a scene from one of those cheesy romantic movies he loved._

_He walks to the door and hesitates, unsure if he should open it, turns back to look at Youngbae who raises his eyebrows again, wiggling them knowingly. It's teasing, cute even, and like he's excited for Daesung because Seungri probably has something other than giving himself a cold planned. Daesung sighs and turns to the door, opening it, and leaning against the frame because as much as he has grown to like Seungri there is no way he's going to soak his jeans. He'll never be able to peel them off then._

_Seungri stands straighter as soon as Daesung is in view, bouncing in place, the way he does naturally. Daesung motions for him to come closer, and Seungri almost trips over himself on the way. And it makes Daesung.... think of how all of this came to be._

///

He's certain it started when they met at the local theater. Daesung was there to try to convince himself to audition this time, sitting at the very back of it just in case he changed his mind and had to run out quickly. It wasn't that full of people that wanted to audition, but it was full enough and Daesung had felt nerves fluttering in his stomach because he still wasn't able to change the fact that he had stage fright. The people going on and out of stage became a blur eventually to Daesung and then...

Someone plopped down next to him, leaning and crowding into his space and as Daesung looked up to a bright smile and happy eyes. He couldn't help it as he smiled back, it was contagious. He wanted to say something. Maybe hello. Maybe his name since it was the only thing he could think of. Before he could say anything however, the person got up and ran to the front of the stage as a name was called out.

Daesung remembers being blown away back then. Seungri had only just walked to the middle of the stage and he already demanded the attention of the entire room, everyone turning to stare at him with an attentive gaze. Seungri had blown him away with that performance, and although Daesung couldn't bring himself to jump on stage after all when his name was called.

///

Seungri found him again a month later as Daesung was buying a cup of coffee, popping up from behind the counter with an apron on so suddenly that Daesung jumped and almost spilled his coffee all over himself. His lips were upturned upwards in a smug small smile and Daesung was immediately irritated instead of making him want to smile back. Seungri seemed to notice this, taunting him even more when his smile grew wider, a teasing glint to them.

"Hi," Seungri had said to him back then, leaning over the counter and resting his chin on a hand. "We know each other, right?"

Daesung shakes his head, because he doesn't think smiling at each other once in a dark space means that they know each other. Not really. Daesung can barely see the kid's name on the label and if he's honest he's not sure it's his real name at all.

"Well, we should change that, then," Seungri had said back then, standing straight once again and offering his hand. "I'm Seungri."

Daesung could only nod, smile tightly, and give his name in return. It wasn't easy for him to trust people, or make friends easily. When he wasn't working or studying he preferred to hide out in the small house he shared with his friend Youngbae. It didn't matter what he was doing as long as he was doing it alone.

///

When Youngbae had dragged Daesung to a party he had expected to spend some time fiddling around with the decor of the house before finding an excuse to slip away but when he saw Seungri he couldn't help but stick around and see what his new "friend" was like. Daesung had found that Seungri was a complete flirt. From the moment he stepped inside the party to the moment he left (with someone) a person had been hanging on his every word. It didn't matter what they were or what they identified as Seungri had reciprocated the attention of everyone. Had returned it with a flirty smile, and touch of their arms, winks, and short nudges against their shoulders.

He had to admit he was amazed. When Seungri had finally found a moment alone it was only because the whole room had run out of different people to talk to and Daesung was the only one left (aside from Youngbae) that hadn't already sauntered up to Seungri for a little bit of attention. He huffed a short breath when Seungri met his eyes in the midst of his sudden loneliness and grinned. Daesung shook his bangs over his eyes, turning away because he didn't think he was interested in getting that close to a person who seemed so... fickle.

He already had enough issues believing he was important to someone, he didn't want to keep himself guessing every day if he actually became Seungri's friend. He could see Seungri taking a step closer from the corner of his eye before someone sauntered up to Seungri. He didn't seem that sad to have been stopped for a conversation, but as Daesung flicked his eyes over every once in a while he could tell it wasn't anything ordinary or innocent.

When they walked away Youngbae finally returned to him with a flushed face and a frown set deep in his eyebrows, Daesung rolled his eyes because it meant Youngbae had gotten a bit too drunk and now he would be responsible for taking him back home before he tried to pick fights he didn't intent on finishing. As Daesung stumbled out behind Youngbae, his hands working to pry the car keys from Youngbae's fingers he saw Seungri sliding his arm around the girl that he had been flirting with, pulling her close against his side and squeezing.

///

The flowers starting arriving quite suddenly. Little bouquets popping up and down wherever Daesung was. At his job, at his door step, and sometimes even in his evening classes in the middle of a lecture. Then it was chocolates, and Daesung didn't think he could eat all of them so he started giving those away, tucking away the notes that came in them without even bothering to read them because all he needed to know was that they had Seungri's name on it along with his own.

Daesung could handle this, he could handle the flowers and chocolate, he didn't let anything go to waste but what he couldn't stand was the balloons. He couldn't plant them, couldn't give them to his mom because they were mostly hearts, and he wasn't sure it was great for the environment to keep tossing them out in the trash.

He confronted Seungri then, when he couldn't take it anymore, showing up to the cafe once again and not afraid of anyone that hear because all he wanted was for it to be over. When he walked through the door he was attacked with the smell of sweets and coffee. Seungri was busy behind the counter, taking orders and flirting still shamelessly with everyone. And this was exactly why Daesung couldn't take any of the gifts that came his way seriously.

"Daesung!" Seungri had shouted excitedly as soon as he spotted Daesung, bouncing slightly on his feet and shouting for Daesung's favorite drink before he could say anything at all.

"Can we talk?" Daesung gets straight to the point because he's tired of being shut down by his shyness. He's ready to confront Seungri about this relentless chasing once and for all.

Seungri seems a bit scared when he hears Daesung say this, swallowing once before nodding his head slightly, his smile returning slowly. He hands Daesung the drink and says its on the house but Daesung has a feeling Seungri will be paying for it later out of his own pocket.

"I'm out in ten minutes," Seungri says with a wink and Daesung notices that a few of the customers are looking a bit disappointed at their exchange, specially the girl standing next to him ready to order. "Will you wait for me?"

Daesung nods only, stepping outside again, and he's suddenly thankful for the drink because it is getting colder every day. He watches the people walking by, feeling a small pang on his chest when they are couples and he's unsure of why.

Seungri steps out around fifteen minutes later, the red apron he was wearing gone and a hoodie on instead. Daesung can't help but notice his ruffled hair, probably from pulling on the hoodie, and Seungri's cheeks slightly flushed with the warmth that he just left. Seungri kicks at the ground with one of his feet, a shy smile on his face and Daesung feels like his heart is dropping to his chest because he hasn't ever seen Seungri give this smile to anyone before.

"Hyung," Seungri says, comfortable and like he's always called Daesung this. "Should we go?"

Daesung can only nod, and he's a bit surprised when Seungri links their arms together and although he wants to protest the part of him that doesn't want to say anything is stronger. Seungri leans his body into Daesung as they walk and Daesung can only sip at the coffee in his hands, scared that if he moves even a bit too quickly they'll both topple over. When they pass two blocks and reach a tourist area, a fountain in the middle of some benches Daesung finally stops the both of them. He loos at Seungri and pulls his arm away, clearing his throat because even though he has begun to feel a bit nervous he is still resolved to not back down.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Daesung says right away, his voice slightly annoyed, but mostly confused. Seungri blinks innocently at him, like he truly doesn't know what Daesung means. "You know," Daesung continues with a sigh. "The flowers, the chocolates, all those balloons and little notes."

"What's so wrong with that?" Seungri asks, shrugging his shoulders, a teasing grin in his lips. "Isn't it obvious why I'm doing it? It's because I like you."

"I've seen how you like people," Daesung mutters quietly and Seungri bites on his bottom lip, like he knows exactly what Daesung means so Daesung continues. "I don't think you really like me... not seriously."

"If I don't..." Seungri mumbles, shoving his arms in his pockets and rocking slightly back and forth on his heels. "Well... if I don't, is that so wrong? Don't you like to have fun, hyung?"

Daesung's eyebrows furrow and he feels his stomach turning suddenly because this has always been one of the reasons why he never wants to date anyone. He's terrified of not knowing where he stands. He's terrified of being the person that loves more.

"No," Daesung says immediately. "I can't be with someone that only wants to have me around for a week to have fun with."

Seungri flinches at his words but Daesung only feels a little bit bad because it's not like he's saying anything that isn't true. He hasn't seen Seungri with the same person longer than a week.

"I really like you, though," Seungri says, glancing at Daesung once again with a small smile. "I did all of that for you only, you know? I spent most of my money on all those gifts for you because I'm serious about this. What else can I do so you believe me?"

Daesung sighed, setting down his drink on the bench next to them and pinching the bridge of his nose. He had to admit that his hands were shaking a little bit now, nerves rattling his body, his heart beating faster. His resolve was dying because someone had told him that Seungri never made any of those gestures for anyone else. And Daesung hadn't dared to read the notes that were left along with the gifts but Youngbae had and he had always laughed, wiggling his eyebrows at Daesung who wouldn't take the bait.

"You like me a little bit at least, right, hyung?" Seungri said and Daesung met Seungri's eyes, unable to hold back the smile when he saw the kid pouting at him the way puppies did. "Right? We don't have to go out, hyung, I just want you to like me at least a little bit." Seungri stomped his feet on the ground lightly, his shoulders wiggling from side to side and he whined, his voice going a pitch higher and Daesung laughed at the display, impressed at how quickly Seungri could act cute. Specially impressed at how it worked.

Seungri stopped his act, reaching for Daesung's hand and pulling it in, making Daesung notice how numb his hands were from the cold when Seungri's warmth surrounded them. He watched as Seungri rubbed both of his hands against his one and let out a soft huff.

"A little."

"Give me a chance, then," Seungri breathes quietly, raising Daesung's hand to his lips and blowing his warmth breath over it and Daesung isn't even a little bit embarrassed or grossed out.

***

_Seungri rushes to the doorway and Daesung blinks when Youngbae walks by them, an umbrella over his head, swirling the car keys on the index finger of his free hand. Youngbae winks at him and Daesung rolls his eyes because it's not like he planned any of this. He turns away because Seungri is shivering in front of him, shaking his head a bit from side to side like the droplets falling from his hair feel like ice cubs down his neck and back. Daesung huffs, reaches inside for the first blanket he can find and drapes it around Seungri._

_"Hi, baby," Seungri says, his voice croaky, a bit of a squeak on the end of it because he always has a cute attitude to show Daesung. He feels a soft, cold, and wet peck against his lips before Seungri is shivering his way inside and Daesung wordlessly leads his boyfriend to the shower._

_"You're so dumb," Daesung tells him and Seungri only grins and laughs quietly under his breath. He pushes Seungri inside the bathroom and orders him to strip much to Seungri's delight, the blanket dropping from his shoulders and his shirt coming off after. Daesung turns away while Seungri is undressing, turning on the water and making sure the temperature is comfortable enough to not make Seungri boil._

_"Will you join me?" Seungri says, or at least that's what he thinks he hears because Seungri's teeth are chattering so quickly and loudly together that Daesung can barely make out the words. "Pl... p... please?"_

_"Okay," Daesung says with a nod, scooping up Seungri's wet clothes first and tossing them into his hamper. He'll wash them, dry them, and return them to Seungri another time. Now that he has the opportunity to be next to Seungri he just wants to do exactly what Youngbae insinuated by rushing outside._

***

_He has Seungri pinned against the shower wall, his lips sucking at his collar bone, one arm around his waist and with his free hand Daesung is pumping Seungri's cock slowly. He's enjoying the soft sounds the younger is making, dragging his lips through his wet skin up and down, smiling because Seungri has finally stopped shivering and is now clinging to Daesung's shoulders instead. He nips at Seungri's earlobe gently, grinning when Seungri turns his head enough to look at him with a small smile._

_"Was this what you came all the way here for?" Daesung asks and he laughs as Seungri's eyes widen, squeezing him in his hand gently and watching as Seungri's mouth drops open slightly._

_"Not... not just this," Seungri stutters out and Daesung grins because he admires the honesty Seungri has shared with him since the start._

_"Then... some of this too?" Daesung asks, dropping to his knees, smiling when Seungri's hands scramble to find purchase in his damp hair instead._

_"Ahh..." Seungri mumbles quietly, shaking his head and Daesung can only grin._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing DaeRi! I'm sorry that it's late to the mods, and I hope that if they post it, that anyone that reads it will enjoy it. And I hope that the person that requested it likes it if they stumble upon it ^^


End file.
